


A Nice God Damn Family Dinner

by Violin715



Series: Random One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), College | University Student Gabriel (Supernatural), Cute Lucifer, God | Chuck Shurley Not Being an Asshole, God | Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, God | Chuck Shurley is Gabriel's Parent, Lucifer Redemption, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin715/pseuds/Violin715
Summary: The Shurley family is a god damned mess.
Relationships: God | Chuck Shurley/Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards
Series: Random One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112624
Kudos: 3





	A Nice God Damn Family Dinner

Shurley's 

Hester 27

Metatron 25

Micheal 23

Samael 23

Rachel 22

Uriel 21

Raphael 20

Zachariah 19

Gabriel 18 - College Freshman 

Castiel 17 - High School Junior

Balthazar 17 - High School Junior

Anna 15 - High School Sophomore 

Samandriel 10 - 5th grade

Winchester's 

Dean 18 - High School Senior

Sam 14 - High School Freshman 

Adam 7 - 2nd grade

Warning: mentions of abuse, neglect, and all around angst

* * *

*13 years earlier*

As Minister Chuck Shurley lead closing prayer, the congregation tried to ignore the hushed bickering of his older sons, Micheal and Samael. 

A bit of noise would have been expected from Gabriel, Castiel, Bathizar, or Anna- the younger of the Shurley's- or Sam Winchester, but not of the twin ten year olds. However, it was not odd as they always argued. Samael had even earned the nickname Lucifer for his antics.

In fact, the four youngest of the Shurley's were probably the quietest. Gabriel and Dean would watch the younger play, though Sam Winchester had taken a liking to Gabriel and Dean had came to adore Castiel. Balthazar, Castiel's twin, on the other hand was always making a mess- only being quiet to pass as sneaky. Anna was normally sitting nicely on the pews with her mother as she loved to imitate the adults.

"Samael, can you please go watch your siblings in the children's lounge?" They're mother asked softly in a last attempt to separate the two.

"Yes ma'ma," Samael nodded, glad to be away from his brother.

There where two things the twins agreed on- one, they hated Metatron, and two, they adored their mother. That was it. Samael thought his siblings deserved better than their small, rude town while Micheal said there was no better.

Samael walked away from his mother to the children's lounge where he found a mass nap time to have been called. The troup of six were all napping peacefully on the Noah's Ark rug. 

Samael smiled to himself. He wasn't a bad kid after all, he just didn't know how to explain what he felt was wrong. That's why he'd start fights with Micheal, because his brother refused to accept any ideas other than his own. 

At the moment, Samael was sporting a black eye, scraped knee and all kinds of bruises. He had only took one to his face, but his back and arms were scraped from Micheal pushing him down and holding him there till Hester managed to separate them. 

While she was holding Micheal, Samael landed one good hit to his brother. So the story was, Samael got hurt at baseball and Micheal fell out of bed. They made sure their parents wouldn't know. 

His Mother was stressed as it was and their father was hardly home; he was always 'working'. Their mother ran between three jobs and still attended all school events. Sometimes they swore she was magic. 

But soon, they grew up. Samandriel was born and the children saw life wearing on her. They saw the grey hairs, understood the stress, and understood Hester hiding their wars from her. 

Then Hester graduated and Samael embraced his nickname. Micheal and Samael battled on what the best way to protect their siblings was. Micheal told on Lucifer for hurting him but said he never touch Samael. So of course their parents believe Micheal, he was perfect and had 'never lied to them unlike Samael'. 

Gabriel and Castiel would take Samandriel with them to the Winchesters to and hide in Sam and Dean's room. Sam would sit in Gabriel's lap and smile. Gabriel enjoyed it and would play with Sam's hair. As it grew, Gabriel joked that Sam was now his Samantha instead. Castiel would always be right next to Dean, watching Samandriel playing with baby Adam.

They hadn't seen Dean's dad for a long time and Dean always made them leave before they could but Dean said he changed after their mom died. That one of their dad's girlfriends had gotten pregnant and that's how they got Adam. Dean promised that they were safe, but Gabriel saw the bruises, he looked worse than Lucifer and Michael both did after they fought. Dean wasn't fighting back.

Samael did this. Samael did that. Lucifer was so tied of hearing his name he refused to answer anyone unless they said Lucifer. He hated how his twin said his name with such venom at the second he could, he moved out and got as far away as he could. 

Micheal followed in his siblings steps; he moved out for college and was heading for Oklahoma. When the two were gone, the house was much quieter. Of course it was still lively with ten kids, but one by one they graduated. Rachel, then Uriel, then Raphael, and then Zachariah. It was lonely with so few people home, even if everyone had their own rooms now.

  
  


\---Current time w/ ages above---

Gabriel stayed close for college to help out his mother and siblings. Things were still crazy, Balthazar made sure of that. Balthazar would randomly come into a room and make a person of his choice dance with him, often times it was his mother.

His mother was almost always overjoyed by her son suprising her. Castiel would just turn red and stumble over his own feet until Balthazar taught him and even then he was clumsy. Anna would laugh, but always try to get back to working on school stuff. Samandriel would laugh and smile. He gladly took the girls place in the dance. He would have endless fun dancing and was always glad to be picked. 

By now, it was Sam, Dean and Adam that would come to the Shurley's house. They stayed the night a lot and went to the Shurley's everyday to avoid being home.

Gabriel would come over after classes to see them. He knew Sam had developed a crush on him and even though he didn't want to feed it, he loved him too. But Sam was off limits and would be for a long time. Gabriel would barely give him a hug, hoping Sam would move on and be happy.

Castiel was still denying that he was in love with Dean, even if he was out of the closet. Dean was in Narnia because of his repression, but that was no fault of Dean's. It made him safe at home, safer from their father. Dean admitted to taking the beating that were ment for Sam. All just because Sam likes boys. Dean always tried to convince his father that Sam was in a phase. Dean knew he wasn't but maybe if their father did, it'd get better.

Adam and Samandriel became inseparable. They were the best of friends and did everything together. But when Samandriel wanted to play house, Adam never knew what to do. Samandriel's endless patience was a gift and he showed Adam how to play. Samandriel was always stuck as a mom because Adam was never allowed to be feminine and had no clue two men could be together. 

Balthazar taught Sam and Adam to dance and eventually, Dean too. Sam quickly became friends with Anna, talking about boys and school, Sam was smart enough to not talk about Gabriel. He even let her braid his hair like Gabriel use to, it was part of why he grew his hair out.

The three boys quickly became family and though the table wasn't full, Charlotte was happy to have a home full of kids again. Mr. Shurley was often too tired to notice three extra kids, sometimes he just figured it was the older ones come home, but he didn't care as long as they let him sleep.

The bunch was sat around the table laughing and talking about their days. Gabriel had come over as well and was telling him mother about his classes. Like always when Gabriel would come home, Sam was sat to his right. 

Dean and Anna would both glance at the two periodically. Dean looked at them to be sure Gabriel didn't touch Sam while Anna was wondering if Sam could be any more obvious. Dean was overprotective of his brothers but could you really blame him? His little brother- who had no clue what he was doing- had a huge crush on a college student. As for Adam, he'd never known a normal family life. The closest he knew was the Shurley's and they were far from normal.

The front door opened and the whole table looked toward the kitchen entryway. They all went quiet, not sure who it would be. Chuck was supposed to be upstairs asleep and the usual suspects were all at the table.

"Hester? Uriel? Micheal, is that you dear," Mrs. Shurley asked, getting up from her seat.

"No, no and Hell no," came a voice from the hall, boots falling against the floor with each step. "Boo," the voice said, swinging around the corner.

"Samael," she said softly, quietly rushing to see her son.

Mrs. Shurley pulled Lucifer down and held his face as if she was scared he wasn't real. It had been years since she had seen him. Tear came to her eyes and she hugged him tightly. She pulled away and pushed his hair out of his face.

You're home," she said softly. "Come. Come eat," she said happily, pulling him to the table. 

Lucifer stood behind a chair and looked around the table. All eyes were on him but nobody dared say a word. Shock and confusion were the main feelings at the table, nobody knowing why he was there. 

"I'll get you some food. Sit down," Charlotte said excitedly, rushing to fix him a plate.

"Jeez, tough crowd," Lucifer muttered and Anna stood up. 

She quietly walked around the table, seeming to inspect Lucifer to be sure it was him. She stood in front of him quietly as her eyes searched him for anything wrong. She abruptly hugged him, burying her face in his shirt. He hugged her and things felt right. Lucifer was still her big brother, he still held her as carefully as before.

"Anyone else," Lucifer asked, holding one arm out.

Samandriel stood up quickly and joined his sister in hugging their brother. Castiel was more hesitant but slowly hugged his brother. Gabriel got up and stood in front of Lucifer. He looked him over and smirked. 

The three younger Shurley children let go of Lucifer and looked between him and Gabriel. The room was tense as the two stared at each other, neither one moving an inch. Gabriel had never been on anyone's side when they were younger but he didn't do anything to help them either.

"You look like shit," Gabriel joked.

"Thanks, I was trying to look like you," Lucifer joked and they both chuckled.

"Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you but you are a great big bag of dicks," Gabriel said and Lucifer lightly pushed his shoulder.

"Shut up little brother," Lucifer rolled his eyes and the tension seemed to melt.

"I missed you," Gabriel said and Lucifer shook his head.

"None of that emotional shit from you," Lucifer tisked and his mother put a plate down for him. "Let's eat," Lucifer said and sat down.

They sat down and quiet conversation continued. It was happy and joking. They were smiling and laughing together when the front door clicked again. 

"Oh, I suppose I should tell you," Lucifer said with a grin, "you may need to grab a few more chairs."

As Lucifer finished his sentence, Hester, Uriel, Raphael and Zachariah slowly filed into the kitchen. Their mother covered her mouth, almost in tears. The door once again clicked and a soft voice rang through the room.

"Hey, I got pizza. I forgot what everyone liked so I just got pepperoni cheese, and veggie," Rachel said, walking in with three pizza boxes. 

Seeing her children in the same room made Mrs. Shurley's wall break down. Tears slowly began to flow and she stood up, wanting to hold each and everyone. She was enveloped in a group hug as each kid slowly joined the hug.

"Hey, now wait a minute! Let me put the pizza down before you take up all of mom," Rachel joked, putting the boxes on the table before joining the huddle. 

They slowly let their mother go and she was a blubbering but happy mess. She hugged each of her kids individually before they all set down to eat again. 

In seconds the conversation returned as they passed around pizza. It was different though, it wasn't the new normal with only five or six kids, it went back to the old normal. It was almost like the clock turned back. They were back to their loud and lively conversations. People would interject and cut others off. It there were eleven- fourteen counting the Winchesters- kids at the table again. 

They laughed and joked more than before and even Mrs Shurley seemed to have her youth back. The smiled and laughed with them, playfully scolding their disruptive behavior with a smile. It felt good. For a moment, they were back to Friday dinners with their Papas. When nobody fought and they all revealed in the acceptance of their family- except Michael. 

"How have you been Luci," Gabriel asked. "Nobody's seen you in forever!"

There was a loud slam and they all looked up to see Chuck and Michael. Chuck seemed confused while Michael was livid. His jaw was clenched shut and his hand was threw a new hole in the drywall.

"What's up Michael. Oh, is this your seat? Maybe you should get home quicker next time. "We all made it so why couldn't you?"

"Samael that's quite enough," Mrs. Shurley said softly. "Hi Michael, baby, how are you? Come sit down. I'm sure we can find room!"

"I'm good," Michael muttered and turned to leave.

"Somebody still needs to learn how to be accepting," Lucifer muttered and Micheal whirled around.

"Shut up you insignificant pest."

"Oh, I'm the pest now. Not the one who starts fights or hates their sibling," Lucifer tisked, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't-"

"Oh really? We're going to go there-"

"STOP FIGHTING," Hester yelled, leaving everyone shocked and silent. "We came home to have a nice evening for mom and dad. You two need to stop ruining it with your bickering."

Everyone was quiet, even Lucifer. Hester was calm and level-headed most of the time. It took a lot to get her to snap.

"I'm leaving," Micheal huffed and walked out.

Charlotte flinched as the door slammed. Gabriel gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it and Balthazar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Metatron," she asked softly, doing a recount of her children in her head and still coming up one short.

"He..." Rachel started looking at Hester.

"He had work. He's really sorry that he couldn't make it," Hester said, lying through her teeth. "Let's eat, shall we?"


End file.
